The 7 Deadly Sins V My God is a Vow
by Elsie and Carson forever xxx
Summary: It's all in the title ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**The 7 Deadly Sins V My God is a Vow**

**My mind is absolutely running with stories and thoughts now after catching Phyllis Logans' recent and charmingly comical interview from American t.v. I couldn't help but chuckle and smile warningly at her facial expressions and witty remarks! (Don't ask me to quote what channel it was on I haven't got a clue I caught it on You Tube.)**

**One of her comment particularly stuck out to me in reference to Mrs Hughes and Mr Carsons' relationship 'I don't know the jury is out for me still on this one' and to be honest I genuinely believed her. **

**Doing a lot of acting myself it worried me a bit about my hopeful relationship with them both, if she isn't feeling it and bear in mind she knows more about the character and her wants and desires from playing her than anyone, that it may never happen. **

**Maybe she is being realistic in thinking this could never happen convincingly, maybe they want it, but maybe it simply would not of happened.**

**It's obvious to all of us really that this would never have been allowed and would they as characters even have given in to the temptation being as well respected and careful as they both were, would they have risked their reputation? **

**Realistically probs not, but as a form of escapism and for television sake I am hoping that the later will occur and make us all very happy ;-D  
**

**My biggest hope is that Phyllis is steering us away. Obviously Phyllis is an exceptionally good actress and maybe she has been briefed for interviews to cover up the story as best as she can, if she makes out she isn't into the idea it will put doubt into all our mind and not make the story too predictable. **

**I think they are toying with us and Mr Fellows will drag this will they wont they out until the next Christmas episode. BAD BOY! **

**I don't think he will want it to be too predictable, let's face it we couldn't predict half the stories in the previous seasons.**

**But I have noticed his style, he sets up a story, torments us, makes us happy, delivers a blow POW! **

**So in true Fellows fashion and format I introduce my next piece of literature '7 Deadly Sins v My God is a Vow'.**

**_Chapter 1 Lust_ **

Mr Carson contrary to the popular stereotype of a man was highly meticulous in the observation and filing of important dates in a diary.

As the Butler of one of the grandest and opulent estates in England, organisation was key, one missed date would sure to wreak havoc on such a well do to vicinity as Downton Abbey.

This comes as no surprise that even though a certain secretive housekeeper was keeping tight lipped about an approaching event Mr Carson was perfectly aware of the nearing occasion; even though it was not an elaborate milestone, after her fearful cancer scare Mr Carson began to see every birthday as a blessing.

Not only this but in recent years it was fair to say that life had not treated them so kindly; first the death of Lady Sybil then Matthew Crawly, the pain never seemed to end.

But in the sorrow and heartache of death there was new life to be celebrated in Baby Sybil and George.

Life in such tragedy was something to behold, something to bring joy in their hours of pain.

A birthday was certainly to be celebrated in Carson's eyes.

Always wanting to treat her to a small gesture in previous years but fearing it was too much, insolent even. He played dumb to the events. After all they both weren't allowed to engage in such feelings or signals. For the Housekeeper and Butler to even have feelings for one another was simply unthinkable and highly dishonourable.

After such horrid years however Mr Carson felt this would be the year he would be permitted to, it was time to mark the occasion and if his instincts were right she would accept it and treasure it with all her heart, happiness was so important at such a tragic time.

Things had also begun to change, the roaring 20's were approaching, attitudes were shifting, maybe it was about time Charles Carson embraced the changes that came with it and embrace them he certainly did.

While Mr Carson was walking around the gardens one day leading up to her birthday he became aware of something quite magical, quite splendid in fact. _Perfect _he thought, _perfect for my Elsie._

With that the thought was placed in his head, _I will return for you later _he mused as he headed back to the house briskly - the cat that got the cream.

The day of her 58th birthday had arisen and Mr Carson took the obvious initiative to wake up earlier than usual. He wanted to surprise her. He thought while Mrs Hughes was on her early duties supervising the maid, he could have the chance to place her gift on her table and sneak away craftily without getting caught.

There perfect he though, after placing it rather attractively on the table, taking one final look at his accomplishment, he smiled in contentment of his work andheaded to the door pulling it too discretly. He continued to carry on with his daily chores as usual.

After breakfast Mrs Hughes took the quite moment to retire to her pantry and focus on the dreaded inventory.

She wondered into the room as usual but as she reached her desk she became aware of something obviously rather different on her desk, indeed something quite splendid.

'Oh my!' she gasped as she placed her hand towards her mouth, her eyes darting from side to side searching for some sort of an answer to such a beautiful gesture.

A single red rose had been left rather poignantly in the middle of her desk. In her dark room the rich red filled the space with affection love, pausing for a moment to take it all in she suddenly became aware of a well-placed note subtly beside;

With teary eyes and rather shaky hands she reached for the note and clutched it in her hand for an age_, could it be… oh please let it be…it must be…_

With that she felt her heart racing and breath speeding up, _I have to know, god I have to know. _

She tore the note open in eagerness on par with a child on Christmas day and the words immediately and fondly leapt of the page and touched her soul.

_Dear Mrs Hughes_

_I saw this rose in the gardens and although it was a cold and wintery day and many of the flowers around it had fallen, this was still standing upright and tall. I couldn't help but be attracted to and memorised by its beauty and strength. What a journey it must have been through…but there it still was the most beautiful and attractive flower I had ever seen. I wanted to give it to you as a gift to mark your momentous occasion. May you have a wonderful birthday and I shall look forward to toasting your special day together tonight. _

_With kind regards _

_Mr Carson_

The bravest move a Butler could make.

No one had ever brought her flowers before, even remembered her birthday at all in later years. She began well up at the gesture and tender words. The man she loved so dearly loved, loved her back, she wasn't alone anymore. Tears spilled onto the page, entwining with the ink, binding them for the first time in their admiration.

She kissed the note tenderly and smiled a subtle but flirtatious grin amongst the tears, _Charles Carson who knew one could be so romantic._

She placed the letter to her lips in warm thought.

_Wine has never seemed so appealing… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I've read that in a press conference the general consensus is that it doesn't seem likely that they will be getting together this season, this makes me sad ;-( but I do however think Mr Fellows will be using EVERY opportunity to tease us just that bit more with more chemistry and subtle flirtation between them, I still would not be surprised if there will be a Christmas kiss ;-) and the relationship will develop in season 5, soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to wait! Killing me, killing me ****KILLING ME****! ;'-( In the meantime you will have to put up with my obsessive fan fiction instead ;-D **

**Thanks to everyone for all the lovely comments, they mean a lot xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Gluttony **

There was something in the air that day, the atmosphere was buoyant and smiles were on faces that have long been amiss.

Noticeably a certain Houskeeper and Butler; Jolly and bright with great optimism for the evening ahead each wondered around with a ridiculous smile on their face and an animated skip in their step.

Mr Carson's cheerful singing had not gone unnoticed either bringing a smile to Beryl Patmore's face,_ finally_ she sighed to herself as she raised her fists in the air in relieved but thankful triumph, _at last!_

Downton Abbey was happy place to be for the first time in years!

The day skipped by in a flash joyously and the welcomed dinner time for the Servants had come all too quickly. It was the first time Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes would be in the same room since his grand gesture and even though Elsie was over the moon she wasn't entirely sure how she was going to react at the sight of him. Her eyes darted around the room in nervous but excited anticipation.

All were standing around the table politely as they waited for Mr Carson to arrive before they sat down, Elsie with a prominent infectious grin beaming proudly on her face displaying an array of emotions. Yes she was ecstatic, on cloud nine, but the nerves were also very much at the forefront.

Beryl smiled to herself in delight as she observed her friends glee.

While lost in her own thoughts in the corner of her eye she became aware of something, Mr Carson appeared in the doorway, hansom and orderly as ever, meeting Mrs Hughes eyes adoringly, Mrs Hughes looked away bashfully and instinctively as her face turned red. She was like a child with a crush, all very innocent, all very embarrassed not really knowing entirely how to conduct herself.

'Good Evening' Mr Carson beamed with joyful tone uncommon for him; everyone looked around the table aghast at his happiness.

'Are you ok Mr Carson?' Daisy asked in genuine worry.

Mrs Hughes bit her bottom lip as she tried to suppress an escaping childlike giggle.

'Oh yes, Daisy, I'm fine, couldn't be better in fact.'

Mr Carson sat down eagerly and everyone followed his command eyeballing each other in the process in utter bewilderment.

'Only…' Daisy continued.

Beryl gave her a small kick under the table to stop her interfering anything further;

'Ouch' Daisy protested and looked at Mrs Patmore confused.

Beryl returned the look with a stern glare on par with a parent's scorn. Daisy got the message immediately and looked to the floor rather dejectedly.

Conversation gradually commenced forgetting all too quickly about Mr Carson's earlier unusual state.

The discussions however simply became background noise to the two star-crossed lovers and Mrs Hughes bravely took the opportunity and impulse to look up from her plate for the first time into the eyes of the man she loved… only just as fast as she caught his eye she returned to her previous stance directly. Not overly sure what she was playing at._ What on earth has gotten into me pull yoursefl together_ she kept reiterating to herself but she couldn't help the way she was acting and reacting, her feelings were doing that all for her, she had no control.

Mr Carson coughed entertained; 'I trust you have had a nice day?' Mr Carson whispered to Mrs Hughes flirtatiously.

Mrs Hughes smiled coyly, clearing her throat nervously before she began; 'Oh Yes lovely'

She felt her breath quickening as she continued 'very pleasant in fact…in fact possibly one of the nicest days I have had in years.'

Her heart beating ten to the dozen 'it comes as a pleasant surprise Mr Carson I can assure you.'

Mr Carson grinned at the acknowledgement of his gift, tickled he continued 'Oh I am pleased to hear that, really I am, one deserves a nice surprise now and again, it sounds well overdue.'

This stopped Mrs Hughes in her tracks, shocked, instantly taking away her nerves. With that she looked into his eyes fondly, a lump appearing in her throat, affectionately she continued 'No… it's come at the right time Mr Carson, exactly the right time' and with that she placed her hand fondly on his hand and rubbed it caringly; both engaging in eye contact they began to lose each other in one another's thoughts for the first time.

Beryl welled up at the sight and even though it was a public display of affection no one really noticed. They were so involved in their deep conversations that they simply failed to see it.

Beryl was making a conscious effort to see what both were getting up to in friendly curiosity and was the only reason she was more open to it. Fearing they may be getting a little 'too' lost in their emotions however Beryl felt the need to break it up before things went further and the others did become conscious of it. She knew at heart they both would despise the idea of tongues wagging and would hate to lose their respect and dignity with staff. They were playing with fire out here in the open however sweet it was to watch.

So with a frank forwardness she bellowed across the table common as muck 'Seconds Mr Carson I know you love your beef and there is plenty more to go around?'

Mr Carson was instantly broken from his spell, 'umm no, no thank you' he bumbled clumsily 'I think I will retire to my pantry for a cup of tea, Mrs Hughes if you would like to join me?'

'Yes, uh yes Mr Carson' she replied awkwardly as she straightened herself up, 'that sounds most appealing.'

She followed him out of the room like a devoted puppy.

Beryl placed her hand towards her mouth and let out a small charmed laugh for them both, _God love em! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everyone for all the kind reviews xxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3 Pride

With an eagerness and excitement akin to one 40 years younger Elsie entered his room her nerves thankfully a thing of the past.

No longer was she rational, she had reverted to her teenage years, engulfed in a bubble, a bubble of ecstasy that she never wanted to burst.

The door closed behind her to her old life as a new one opened, one full of optimism.

Mr Carson observed his beloved. There was something different about her tonight, obviously things were very different tonight but there was something quite noticeable. She displayed a poignant innocent amongst her eagerness that was most attractive to see in such a strong welded woman as Elsie; Elsie was looking to the floor rather coyly, her eyes bashful her stance inward and concealed a beautiful sight to behold.

Pausing for a moment to savour the rare sweet vision he leaned in the take her hand gently not wanting to push her away 'I take it you liked my gift?' he whispered in a courteous manner.

Elsie looked up to him under her eyelashes sweetly, twiddling her foot timidly in the process, 'Very much Charles.'

She was getting prettier by the second, melting Charles heart. Never had he seen her so vulnerable so endearing.

'Never…' she began in her delicate Celtic tones.

Tears began to overtake her gradually. But they were not wretched tears, far from it, she was the happiest she has ever been and her tears were ones of many emotions; ones of relief, ones of shock, ones of devotion for this man. For loving her, for giving her hope, for granting her innermost dreams, for giving her a new lease of life in days that can be considered the later years of one's life, years she had resigned herself to being quite dull.

She bit back the tears and stammered between sensitive breaths; 'Never has a man given me such a wonderful gift, Never has…'

Her tears started to overcome her; she paused for a moment and wiped them away quite ruthlessly.

Staring now with serious intent at the man before her, she grasped both of his hands cravingly.

'You have made an old woman very happy.'

This hit Mr Carson deep in his chest winding him from any sense of reality, he was wrapped up in the moment entirely.

'My word Elsie you are not old, why if today is anything to go by you're getting younger by the minute.'

Elsie smiled up to him eyes beaming with tickled admiration, _flatterer._

There was a small pause while Elsie's gaze returned to the floor, she tilted her head slightly and bravely questioned; 'how long Mr Carson, how long have you…?'

Mr Carson cut her off directly,_ did she even need to ask._

'How long do you think my darling?'

_Darling_ a shared smile was united between both as the gentle word touched the finest fibres of her nature.

And with that Mr Carson placed a delicate finger upon her lips, 'Shhh but enough talking, I think we have both done plenty of that to last a life time.'

Mrs Hughes sniggered warmly, a laugh she had never heard come from her being before, but at that moment in time she was not shocked, simply swept away by the whole love affair.

Mr Carson held his hand to her face and cupped both checks tenderly; 'Let me just look at you Elsie, your face, your eyes, let me in, let me see into you.'

This took Elsie by surprise, _what on earth… _

Searching her face with his eyes he continued devotedly; 'I'm fed up of snatched glimpses across the dinner table, a naughty glance in the hallway, I want to see you for the first time, really see you. I want to admire you for as long as I want without feeling threatened, without feeling watched or judged, do you understand? I just want to appreciate beauty for what it is.

Elsie raised her hand to stroke his face tenderly, overwhelmed by the delicacy of his words; 'I'm here Charles' Elsie replied fondly 'I am yours. I always have been. All of me belongs to you.'

With that the room stood still, two hearts beating together as they lost each other in an ecstasy of adoration.

Elsie legs wobbled slightly at the intensity of the passion and whispered under her breath with a forwardness she never knew existed. 'Kiss me Charles, make me yours.'

Charles looked in astonishment not sure how to react, yes he wanted to please her, he wanted to kiss her more than anything in the world but he didn't want to take advantage of her. Didn't want to spoil her, why she was perfect the way she was.

He was like a child who had been given the most precious gift, frightened to open it in case he spoiled it, in case he broke it. Wanting to keep it in its wrapper, only to be observed behind the closed doors of a glassed cabinet, to be treasured until the day he died.

But like all children unable to keep away from the temptation for long he would eventually give in and rip the toy open until it was in his hands, entirely his.

'You stubborn man, just kiss me.' She insisted.

Mr Carson didn't need any more encouragement and in a split second, always the obedient butler did as he was told; he was there to serve after all and to disobey an order was not in his nature…serve he must do.

With a passionate embrace Elsie and Charles sealed their union with a hungry kiss, one that had been supressed for far too many years.

Deep and hard neither of them imagined there kiss to be like it. They had always imagined it to be a bit softer, more tentative, more nervous, maybe a bit more clumsy. But everything strangely felt right, everything felt second nature, everything felt like home.

It was natural and they could not stop their actions, their heart their feelings were doing all the acting. No thinking was involved. Love was doing it all for them.

Kissing her neck, he hitched her leg up so it was resting on his hip, he wanted her, all of her, ravenous and adoring they continued.

Lost in each other, the sensations, the beauty of the moment Elsie tilted her head giving into the kisses, giving him more room to explore - senses, vibrations she had never felt before.

Between the kisses momentarily her eyes flickered opened and she became aware of a folder on Charles desk, _the wine list!_ Snapping her away from her fantasy in an abrupt instant.

'What are we doing, Stop' she hushed between breathless kisses, there arms exploring every inch of one another's clothed body.

'We have to stop, please Charles.'

But he could tell she didn't really want this to end, her hands strocking the back of his head, they continued to kiss keenly.

Elsie's coherent brain was telling her to stop but her body was just not paying any attention; 'Mr Carson stop please' she whispered softly as she kissed him more veraciously. Charles guided her leg up further leaned into her providing more pleasure. Elsie not even trying to push him away now continued to silently murmur in waves of elated desire, 'Stop, we have to', her words saying one thing her body another. She wanted this just as much as him, even pulling him in tighter between her pleads.

Charles buried his face into her neck and with this the wine list once more became ever so more visible ever so more a reality in her mind.

'We have to stop in heavens name' she moaned blissfully as she felt the excitement erupting from within, her heart pounding, her body wanting more of him.

Finally as she was reaching a climax of sensations with one almighty push, she pressed him off her and in the same motion slapped his face rather forcefully.

Breathing heavily licking her lips she began to wipe the kisses away wildly, fixing her hair from where some stray strands have fallen from their eagerness. Tears spilling down her face in confused pleasure. Her breathing intensified tenfold.

'Look at us! What are we doing? We shouldn't be doing this Charles, we just shouldn't be…'

She placed her hand towards her mouth in disbelief at her actions, she felt so alive with adrenalin, but simply unable to let herself give into her feelings;

'Behaving like a pair of ravenous teenagers, we have no right, our responsibility lies with this house and the people surrounding it, we have to stop. Why didn't you stop…'

She began buttoning the top of her dress shakily where Charles had sneakily undone a button.

Charles held his face scorned by her actions, 'But Elsie…'

'No Charles please, you know as well as me that this is all wrong, yes everything about you feels right and how I want you, all of you and to hold you and to tell you how much I love you and need you, how I have wished to wake up in your arms warm and contented everyday but we can't…we just cant. This isn't Fiction Charles, this isn't Pride and Prejudice this is existence we have to see sense. Oh God, I have to see sense'

With that tears began to fall from her form once more as her hands lifter to her head in disbelief.

'What an utterly stupid thing to do.'

She bashed her fist on the wall angrily as she let her head sink onto it, her arm supporting her weight. 'Why torment ourselves now, why after all these years?'

Her sobs were uncontrollable.

Mr Carson approached her from behind holding her gently.

'Believe me I wish things weren't like this, I have loved you for 40 years since the first week you started here Elsie, it's been so hard, I can't tell you how hard it has been.'

Elsie turned around and allowed herself to be embraced by her loyal man and immediately felt secure.

'Charles but we never gave into the temptation then, why now, why jeopardise everything now? We are confortable we have stability and respect. We have worked all our life towards that. Why can't it be enough? We are both 60 for heaven sake; I'm not that sprightly young teenager anymore.'

Charles gently kissed her head and stroked her hair in comfort as he cradled her as a Dad would consoling his daughter 'You will always be that woman to me Elsie.'

With that she buried her head in the top of his shirt, engulfed in flattered tears. But they simply could not do this, she had to break the moment and be happy with what they had experience tonight, things would just need to go back to what they were. They had a taste of what it was like to be physically cherished and they loved one another couldn't they be content in the simple knowledge of this?

But deep down she knew it would never be enough; she will always love Charles Carson nothing could take that away. In truth he what drove her through the day, what made her wake up in the morning, what brought a smile to her face in times of trouble.

Even though initially his gift earlier gift had come as a shock it wasn't totally surprising, she knew it was from him, knew they had feelings for one another long before and it had taken for this first step to allow them to release their emotions. It was only a matter of time before they would surface; they had just lay dormant ready to explode at any given moment.

'I Love you Charles, so much it hurts' she pulled him in tighter.

Elsie was bewildered, hurt that they could never be together, wanting to be together but knowing it could never be. She was wounded that Charles took the step tempting her, they had always had a mutual understanding of where they lay before, why overstep the mark now? But pleased also for risking it for that eruption of brief but incredible pleasure this evening. Everything was worth it for the moments shared together today.

'Happy birthday my love.' he whispered as he stroked the back of her head.

Elsie nuzzled into his chest comfortingly; she was safe, a perfect fit. But just as she allowed herself to relax her muddled but rational head would gradually begin to take over once more.

At the back of her head was a large voice, her conscious, maybe it was God maybe it was her Mother's Spirit, maybe herself, _God would never approve of me. God is a vow, to Gods satisfaction mother always used to tell me. The meaning of my name, be proud of your name, embrace it, you are Gods treasure. _

She couldn't let one fleeting lapse spoil her whole life, everything she stood for and worked towards. Even though really all she wanted to live for was Charles Carson.

Wanting to remove herself from the whirlwind of emotional torment Elsie pulled herself away from him, strocking his chest gently, wantonly. 'Forgive me Charles' and with that she left the room swiftly without so much as another word or a fleeting look behind.

Charles stood their utterly bewildered, his face still stinging from the slap. He held his hand there poignantly and slowly ever so slowly a small smirk appeared upon his face.

_She kissed me… Elsie Hughes kissed me. _


End file.
